


I Don't think I'm in Kansas Anymore

by Lil_ali



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s14e03 The Scar, Sassy Jack Kline, Season/Series 14, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_ali/pseuds/Lil_ali
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas go on another hunt leaving Jack at the Bunker due to his lack of powers. Feeling annoyed and rejected Jack decides to run away from home. But before he is able to leave he blacks on the floor of his bedroom. When he wakes up he finds himself stuck in the movie "The Wizard Of Oz".





	1. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Jack was sitting in the Bunker’s library watching the “Wizard of Oz” on his laptop. This was the first time he had seen it. Sam had recommended it to him claiming that the film was “a classic.” So far he really liked it. Oddly enough he found himself relating to the character Dorothy and how she dreamed of having a life better than her own. Although he would do anything to have problems as simple as hers. He would happily deal with a creepy landlady trying to take his dog over the archangel Michael anyday. He also related to being an orphan and getting tired of your guardians telling you what to do.

  
He saw Dean enter the room out of the corner of his eye as Dorothy and her companions were approaching emerald city.

  
“The Wizard of Oz?” He heard him say from behind him. “Really? What is with Sam showing you all this Disney crap.”

  
“I like it.” He defended. “And this isn’t Disney.”

  
“Whatever. Ariel, Jasmine, Dorothy, it’s all the same.” Dean scoffed.

  
“Dean leave him alone,” Sam said walking into the room. “As easy as it is to forget, Jack’s still a kid. Let him enjoy this one taste of a real childhood.”

  
“At least show him good kid shows like the Avengers or Scooby-Doo. Come on, Cas! You agree with me.” He asked Castiel who just joined them.

  
“Actually I agree with Sam. Jack experiences enough supernatural and violence in real life.” Dean pouted at his best friends response.

  
“The Wizard of Oz has a witch in it.” Jack pointed out.

  
“Yeah but a real witch doesn’t die from water being thrown on them.”

  
“Dean!” Sam reprimanded his brother. “Don’t spoil the ending for him.” Dean rolled his eyes. It was then that Jack realized that all three of them were holding duffel bags.

  
“Are you guys going somewhere?” Sam, Dean, and Castiel gave each other nervous glances.

  
“Uh... yeah we found a case nearby. It should just be a quick salt and burn.” Sam answered.

  
“Can I go?” Jack asked, although he had a feeling what their answer would be.

  
“Uh... you see kid it’s not really a four man job.” Dean tried but Jack had an idea he was just trying to avoid hurting his feelings.

  
“Then why are all three of you going?”

  
“Well having Cas around always helps to get things done faster,” Dean started, “And Sam was the one to do all the research. And I-“

  
“Dean needed to get out of the house.” Sam finished.

  
“What about me? I need to get out of the house too.” The three men couldn’t think of a response so he continued. “You don’t need to lie to me, I know what this is about. It’s because I don’t have my powers.”

  
“Jack, it’s not-“ Castiel started before he cut him off. He didn’t need to hear any more excuses.

  
“No it is. You know for how much you guys say I don’t need my powers, you obviously think otherwise because if I did have them we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

  
“Look, maybe this is about your powers,” Sam admitted. “But, we’re only doing this because we don’t want you to get hurt.”

  
“Look kid, you need to train more before your ready to be out there. I mean Sammy wasn’t allowed to come along on a hunt until he was twelve and even then he had to be supervised.” He could tell Dean was trying to make him feel better but it wasn’t working.

  
“But, I’m bigger and stronger than Sam was. I’m not a little kid.”

  
“Jack, use your head. Until you get entirely used to not having powers going on a hunt is too dangerous.” Sam said.

  
“You definitely got guts, more than most people your age, but that’s not always the best thing. It could make you reckless if your not careful.” Dean added. Sam and Dean both picked up their bags and started to walk towards the stairs. Castiel stayed behind.

  
“Jack believe us when we say you don’t need your powers. You have something even greater. A human heart. Once you realize that’s all you need is when you’ll be ready.” Jack couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes and muttering, “yeah right.” He felt a little guilty when he saw a flash of hurt in Castiel’s eyes. They always had a closer bond since before he was even born. When his mom choose the angel to be his guardian, he could feel the angel’s grace and kindness. So, the idea of hurting his feelings made Jack feel guilty, but not guilty enough to take it back. With that, Castiel got up to join the other two hunters.

  
“We’ll be back, in two days tops.” Sam said before the bunker door closed and they were gone.

  
Jack slumped back into the chair he was sitting in. He stared into the screen at the paused movie. He thought back to the beginning when Dorothy was about to run away from home. He was starting to get the feeling that she may be right. Of course he would never run away forever, but if he left and defeated alternate Michael on his own, it would show his three dads that he was ready. Even if he couldn’t defeat him. If he just found the archangel’s location, or even a lead, it might be enough to prove his worth.

  
He jumped up and walked straight to his room and started packing his bag. He didn’t have many possessions and he already had a letter addressed to Sam, Dean, and Cas from the last time he considered running away. He would be out of this place soon enough. The alternate world hunters barely even noticed his presence considering the large amount of people living there. He could easily disappear without anyone noticing and alerting Sam. The only one who would notice him disappearing was Mary but she was away with Bobby for some “alone time”, whatever that meant.

  
Halfway through packing he had another cough attack. He grabbed a tissue to spit blood into. He started feeling a little light headed so he thought about sitting down for a moment. Then a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he lost his balance. He blacked out the moment he hit the ground.

 

He woke up on his bedroom floor. He slowly sat up and felt something drip from under his nose. He wiped it and saw blood on his hand. He assumed it must be from his cold, although when he looked up cold symptoms on the internet, he never found bloody nose and coughing blood to be one. He suppose maybe he should be concerned seeing as it made him pass out this time. Jack stood up and noticed that his room seemed to be a mess. It look like there had been a fight or an earthquake.

  
He thought about calling for Sam, Dean, and Cas until he remembered that they had left. He slowly approached his bedroom door wondering if maybe there was a hunter around that could tell him what happened. He opened the door slowly hoping that there wasn’t an attack on the bunker.

  
Instead of seeing the bunker’s hallway as he expected, he saw a strange town. It was like someone had taken his room specifically and dropped it in the middle of nowhere. The town had brightly colored trees, plants, and beautiful blue lake. It was nothing like any place that existed, at least, nowhere in the US. All of the buildings looked smaller than normal. They were so small that he was sure if Sam tried going into one he would have to crouch. In fact it looked exactly like the Munchkin land from the movie he was watching. Except, that couldn’t be possible. He walked out into the open and looked around. It seemed like he was the only person in this weird place. When he saw the yellow brick swirl in the center of the town, his suspicions were confirmed.

  
“I’ve a feeling I’m not in Kansas anymore,” he said out loud without realizing that it was the same line from the movie. “It must be from some kind of spell. Although, I don’t remember going on a hunt.” He said to no one in particular. He decided to rule out the possibility of it being a djinn hallucination since he knew his dream world would not include him being Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. It would include his mom being alive and happy, for one.

  
Suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere. She looked a lot like Charlie, except she was wearing a puffy pink dress, something he could never imagine the real Charlie wearing.

  
“Yep. This is definitely not real life.” He muttered.

  
“Are you a good witch or a bad witch?” She asked eyeing him cautiously.

  
“Excuse me?” He asked, confused.

  
“Oh… my bad. Your a boy. So are you a good warlock or a bad warlock? You know these terms really don’t need to be so gender specific.” She corrected herself.  
“I’m not a warlock or a witch.” He stated.

  
“Oh… that’s weird. I could have sworn that the munchkins told me that a new witch came and killed the Wicked Warlock of the East with a house and... I mean there’s you and over there is the house and you clearly killed someone with it.” Jack looked over and sure enough saw two feet sticking out from where his bedroom “landed”.

  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t even know that I killed anyone.”

  
“It’s fine as long as you answer my question. Who are you?” She pointed a glittery stick at him threateningly.

  
“I’m Jack Kline, from Lebanon, Kansas. I’m not a witch. I’m human… sort of” He asked still feeling confused. “Besides, Charlie you know who I am.”

  
“Charlie?” She asked confused. “My name’s not Charlie. I am Glinda, the Good Witch of the North.” She said seeming proud of her title. “Anyway, if your not a witch then it’s a miracle that you killed the Warlock. You freed all the munchkins that live here.”

  
He looked around. “I don’t see any munchkins.”

  
“Right. They’re um… hiding in case you were a bad witch.” She turned around “It’s okay guys. You can come out and thank him.” Suddenly him and Charlie were surrounded by thousands of small people. “He fell from a far away star called Kansas.” The munchkins looked up at him in awe.

  
“No. Please. I really did nothing.”

  
A munchkin walked up to him and began to sing in a squeaky voice. “We thank you very sweetly. For doing it so neatly.” Another one walked up to join him, “You’ve killed him so completely.”

  
“Wait. Stop.” He cut them off and turned to Charlie, “Can we skip this part? I remember it being long and I’m kind of in a hurry.”

  
She looked startled by his comment. “O-kay. I supposed they don’t have to sing in your honor. Where are you in a hurry?”

  
“I have to get out -” He was interrupted by a bomb of red smoke. All of the Munchkins scattered away in fear. When the smoke cleared he saw Rowena standing in a black robe looking more angry then Jack had ever seen her.

  
“I thought you said the witch was dead?” He asked Charlie.

  
“First of all, I said Warlock not witch, and second of all, she’s the Wicked Witch of the West not East. The East was her son, which would help explain why she looks so pissed.”

  
“Who did it?! Who was the one to kill my son?! Was it you?!” She asked looking directly at Jack.

  
In a panic of finding the right words to say, he blurted out the first thing he thought of.

  
“Aren’t you supposed to be green?” It was true Rowena was dressed exactly like the Witch from the movie, down to the broomstick and pointed hat. The only thing she was lacking was the painted green face.

  
“Are you kidding? They already have me wearing this ghastly robe. There’s no way in hell they’re going to give me a green face. Green and red is horrible combination, I’ll look like a bloody Christmas tree! Unlike pinky here, I at least know what looks good with my hair and what doesn’t.”

  
Charlie rolled her eyes. “Leave him alone.”

  
“I most certainly will not! The brat killed my son. I want vengeance!”

  
“Look, I’m sorry. It was an accident.” He tried to calm the witch down.

  
“It was a wee accident eh? Well, pretty boy I can cause accidents too!” She squeezed her fist causing a building behind her to burst into flames. A few munchkins screamed from a distance. “Would you like me to blow up a few more? Or are you starting to get the picture?”

  
“Wait!” Charlie stopped the witch from causing more destruction. “Aren’t you forgetting the ruby shoes? Or do they not go with your dress?”

  
“Well what can I say? Power is power. Besides, they bring out my eyes.” She said with a smirk before turning towards her son’s dead body only to find them shoeless. “What?! They’re gone!” She said enraged.

  
“Ha! Sike!” Charlie laughed. “Looks like your shoes already found a new owner!” Jack looked down and sure enough his white Vans were replaced with red Oxfords just like in the movie.

  
“You little minx!” She snarled at Charlie before staring down Jack. “If you know what’s best you’ll hand over those shoes or Munchkin land will be burned to ash.”  
“Don’t listen to her Jack. That little display earlier was just a party trick. She has no real power here.” The good witch reassured him without breaking eye contact with Rowena.

  
The Wicked Witch screamed in rage. “I may not have power now, but you’ll have to leave this side of Oz eventually and when you do, I’ll get you my pretty.” Then the witch disappeared into a cloud of red smoke.

  
“Yeah sorry about her.” Charlie apologized. “You’ve been in Oz for five minutes and your already enemies with the Wicked Witch. Where did you say you were headed?”

“I need to get back to my home in Kansas. None of this is real. I think a witch or something must have casted a spell on me and I need to get out before I die.” Jack tried explaining. It was hard when he had no clue what he was hunting. The best case scenario was if Sam, Dean, and Cas eventually save him, but until that happens he had to find the way out on his own.

  
“Woah woah! What witch? Is it the Witch of the South? Because I know her and I could probably convince her to reverse it.”

  
“No. It’s not a witch from here.” Jack explained to her.

  
“Welp your problem seems to be way above my pay grade. The only one I know that could help you is the Wonderful Wizard of Oz himself!”  
The Wizard. Jack thought to himself. The Wizard had to be the person behind all of this, it made perfect sense. Whoever was behind all of this would make themselves the supreme leader of this place. Villains tended to be self-absorbed like that. Maybe if he killed this Wizard he would be sent back to the real world.

  
“Where can I find him?” He asked.

  
“Just follow the yellow-brick road. It leads straight to Emerald City.” She answered gesturing to the road beside them. “I know. It’s weird how conveniently placed it is.”

  
“That’s for sure.” Jack agreed.

  
“Just remember don’t let the Wicked Witch get those shoes or it’ll be the end of all of us.”

  
Jack was about to inform her that it didn’t matter what happened to the shoes since none of this was real, but Charlie disappeared before he could say it. Unlike Dorothy, Jack was completely unfazed by this. People disappearing into thin air was a normal occurrence where he came from. He simply shrugged his shoulders and started walking down the road. The munchkins behind him were breaking into a chorus of “Follow the yellow brick road!” but, he ignore them the best he could. The further he walked, the sooner the munchkin’s singing slowly faded away.

  
From watching the movie he knew the next scene was when Dorothy met the scarecrow. He would try to avoid that scene as best as he could in order to save time, but when he reached the fork in the road he found himself in the same situation Dorothy was in. Between the singing and the dancing involved in that scene, Jack really didn’t pay attention to the route she ended up taking.

  
“Hey! Are you lost?” He heard a familiar voice say. He looked up to see a scarecrow tied to a pole only it didn’t look like the one from the movie.

  
“Sam?” he asked, taking in the striking resemblance it had to the hunter.

  
The scarecrow looked around. “Are you talking to me? I-is that my name?”

  
“Do you not know your name?” He asked.

  
“I don’t know. All I know is that I’m a scarecrow and not a very good one.” Sam said bluntly.

  
“Do you think you can tell me which way to go?” He asked.

  
“Sure, but only if you help me down from here.” He said gesturing to the pole.

  
Jack nodded and helped “Sam” down by pulling out the nail holding him up. Sam immediately fell to the ground, but he quickly jumped back up.

  
“Thanks for that. It’s hell staying up there all day, everyday. Truly. You don’t know humiliation until have crows laughing at you.”

  
“Can you just tell me how to get to Emerald City? I’m kind of in a hurry.” He asked feeling the need to move this along.

  
“Yeah I may have lied about that. I don’t know where to go. I don’t know anything. I don’t have a brain.”

  
“What do you mean you don’t have a brain?” Jack pressed. Yes, obviously he remembered the scarecrow not having a brain in the movie, but it didn’t make sense to him then. Everything with a conscience had a brain.

  
“It means I’m a scarecrow. I don’t have any organs only straw. Trust me, I’ve checked.” It’s not like it was the weirdest thing I’ve heard of and this isn’t even real.

“Look, I’ve seen people go both ways so it probably doesn’t matter which way you go. I think.”

  
He sighed. “It’s not like I have any other choice.”

  
“Hey, how come you called me Sam earlier? Is that really my name?” He asked eagerly.

  
“You might think I’m crazy, but none of this is real. This is all the plot of a movie I was watching and you’re actually a friend of mine named Sam Winchester.” He explained.

  
“Cool and is your friend Sam missing a brain too?”

  
“No, he has a brain. In fact, he’s one of the smartest people I know.” Jack smiled fondly. “So, does that means you believe me?”

  
“I have no reason not to. You’re the one with the brain.” Sam shrugged. “What happens next in the movie?”

  
“Um. You sing a song then you go with me to Emerald City so the Wizard can give you a brain.”

  
“Huh?” The scarecrow scrunched up his face, “Do I really have to sing a song?”

  
“Actually, I would prefer if you didn’t.”

  
“Oh thank God. I’m pretty sure my hay would fall out if I tried dancing,” he said letting out a sigh of relief. Jack let one out too. This conversation was taking up enough time as it was.

  
“Alright. Let’s go see the Wizard so that you can get a brain and I can go home.” He refrained from telling him that his true intention was to kill the wizard. If that really was the being controlling this hallucination then he couldn’t let anyone in on his plan. “But, you should probably know that there’s a witch after me.”

  
“I’m sure if I had a brain I’d be smart enough to stay away from witches, but seeing as I don’t, a little witch doesn’t scare me at all.”

  
Jack smiled. “That’s exactly what the real Sam would say.”

  
Jack and scarecrow Sam choose a random path and continue to walk down the yellow brick road. The scarecrow ended up being right and it didn’t matter which direction you choose to follow because soon enough they were at the point where the two roads intersected and became one again. To Jack’s relief they soon approached a field of apple trees meaning they were going in the right direction.

  
“Hey do you want me to pick you an apple?” Sam said already walking towards a tree.

  
“Wait! Stop!” Jack yelled. “In the movie, when you pick an apple, the trees come alive and attack us.”

  
Sam quickly moved away from the tree. “Okay then let’s get out of here.”

  
“Hold on a second.” Jack said before moving towards the trees. Sure enough, in the woods he found a rusted tin man standing still. Jack looked closely at the man’s face.

  
“Castiel,” he breathed once he realized who it was.

  
“Do you know him?” He heard Sam ask from behind him.

  
“Yes, he’s another… friend.” He looked around on the ground. “There should be an oil can around here somewhere.”

  
“Here.” Sam handed it to him. He put oil on the tin man’s mouth first before doing the rest of his body.

  
Once he regained movement of his mouth, not-Cas let out a groan. “Thank you for the assistance. It is greatly appreciated.”

  
“What happened to you?” Sam asked.

  
“I was walking through here went it started to rain. I rusted over immediately and have been stuck here ever since. Being made of tin is highly inconvenient. Thank you.” He begun to stretch as he regained feeling in his arms.

  
“Is he supposed to go with us to emerald city?” Sam asked. Jack just nodded as he oil the tin man’s legs.

  
“You don’t want me to go with you. I’m highly untrustworthy.” Castiel stated.

  
“How come?” Jack asked. He trusted Castiel more than anyone else in the world. His mother trusted Castiel to care for her unborn child and even he sensed the angel’s kind spirit while he was still in the womb. This isn’t real. He had to remind himself. A witch’s perspective of who Castiel was may be different from his own.  
“I don’t have a heart.” He stated.

  
“That doesn’t make you untrustworthy.”

  
“Actually it does.” He started to stretch his legs. “Having no heart makes me nothing but an emotionless piece of metal. I can’t feel happiness, love, empathy, sympathy, I feel nothing.”

  
“You should come with us to Emerald City and ask the Wizard to give you a heart!” Sam exclaimed with more enthusiasm than the real Sam would give.

  
“And can this Wizard really give human organs?” He asked skeptically.

  
“I guess. I want him to give me a brain and Jack wants to find a way home.”

  
The tin man thought for a moment. “I suppose I will go, as long as it doesn’t rain.”

  
“We’ll bring the oil can.” Sam said picking it up.

  
“Wait!” Jack threw out a hand. “The witch is about to come.”

  
“Witch?” Not-Cas asked.

  
“Hello boys. Haven’t forgotten about me, have you? I just can’t seem to get you off my mind.” They turned around to see Rowena standing on a barn, one hand leaning on a broomstick. “I’d stay away from the wee lad if I were you gentlemen. He is nothing but trouble and you really don’t want to see what I’m capable of.” Jack remembered it before it happened. He tackled the scarecrow out of the way just before the witch hurtled a fireball in his direction. The tin man however, didn’t react at all seeing as he was made of metal. “Take that as a warning for what will soon become of you.” Then she disappeared into smoke.

  
“Y-you saved my life.” The scarecrow stuttered. “I guess you really do know what happens next.”

  
“What do you mean he knows what happens? How did he do that?” Cas asked walking over to them.

  
“Apparently, everything that is happening right now is the same as the plot of a movie he watched.”

  
“What happens next?”

  
“Um…” Jack tried recall what happened. “In the movie they sang a song and skipped down the road.”

  
“Is that really necessary?” Cas groaned.

  
“No.”

  
“In fact we prefer it if you didn’t.” Sam added.

  
“Good. My legs are still rusty so, skipping is not ideal.” The three of them continued to walk down the road. Jack wasn’t sure how much time he had left or how long until they actually reach the Wizard. He tried speed walking but between the tin man and the scarecrow’s shaky legs, they weren’t going nearly as fast as he would like. They begun to pass through a forest and Jack nearly groaned. He forgot that they still needed to meet the cowardly lion. Great. More detours.

  
“Hey, Jack,” Sam called, “Are you sure we’re going the right way? A movie with singing and dancing doesn’t seem like it would include a creepy dark forest.”

  
“Believe me. This is right. Just keep quiet.” The first time he watched he questioned why Dorothy and her friends would start loudly chanting if they were scared of something finding them. They basically were calling out that they wanted to be attacked. His theory was if they kept quiet maybe they could just skip the encounter with the lion and go straight to the city.

  
They heard a weird growling coming from behind the bushes making the scarecrow and tin man jump.

  
“Jack? What was that?” Cas asked him.

  
“Don’t worry, it’s just a lion.” He reassured.

  
“Oh. Okay. ‘Just a lion’. Great. I guess we have nothing to be afraid of.” Sam said sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes. This scarecrow sure had the same level of sarcasm as the real Sam.

  
The lion jumped out from the trees and growled at the group. The scarecrow and tin man both coward in fear but Jack stayed firmly planted in place.

  
“Your in my territory. Get out if you know what’s best for you.” The lion growled making the other two jump.

  
“Jack! Maybe you should listen to him.” Sam called.

  
Jack crossed his arms. “Actually I’m good.” He said with a smirk.

  
“I’ll rip you to shreds, boy!” The lion growled coming closer to Jack’s face. That’s when Jack recognized who the lion represented and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

  
“You think this is funny?” Lion Dean asked only making Jack laugh harder. Just seeing Dean dressed up in a ridiculous lion costume with ears and a tail, attempting to growl was hilarious. “Fine! Then put em’ up kid. Let’s dance.” Dean got into a fighting position.

  
Still laughing Jack weakly copied his position. “Bring it on old man!” Dean pouted in response and Jack to that opportunity to punch the lion in the face. The blow had no real force behind it and wouldn’t have even fazed the real Dean Winchester. Of course, this wasn’t the real Dean Winchester.

  
“Ow!” He said grabbing his nose. “What the hell was that for?”

  
“You told me to fight you.”

  
“That doesn’t mean hit me! Didn’t your dad ever teach you that hitting people is wrong!”

  
“No. They taught me the opposite.” He said finding it ironic that he was being told this by Dean of all people.

  
The lion was still holding his nose. “Am I bleeding? I think I’m bleeding. You probably broke it.”

  
“Your fine.” He turned around to see Sam and Cas watching him cautiously. “Come on you guys everything is fine. He is just a coward.”

  
Dean sighed. “You’re right I am a coward. Lions are supposed to be tough and scary. I didn’t scare you at all, you thought I was funny.”

  
“You should come with us to ask the Wizard to give you some courage. He’s going to give me a brain and him a heart.” Sam suggested.

  
“Why not? I got nothing to lose.” Dean agreed. “Yeh, it’s sad believe me Mister. When your born to be-”

  
“What are you doing?” Jack cut him off.

  
“Uh...singing?”

  
“He’s kinda in a hurry so, we’re skipping that part.” Sam informed him. Then, they continued on the path. Jack was thankful that this was the last detour until they reach Oz. Finally he could kill the Wizard and get back home. They reached the end of the woods and could see Emerald City from a distance. The only obstacle between them and the city was a field of red poppies. Jack stopped before stepping into it.

  
“Wait. In the movie the witch cursed these flowers with a sleeping spell.”

  
“What is he talking about?” The lion whispered.

  
“He knows everything that’s about to happen.” The scarecrow whispered back.

  
“I think the scarecrow and tin man are unaffected, but the lion and me are not. If we cover our nose and run through the field I think we’ll make it.” He pulled his t-shirt collar over his mouth and sprinted across the field without seeing if the others had followed. He managed to reach the end without falling asleep. Thankfully the others were close behind him.

  
“We made it! Finally!” Jack couldn’t stop the smile on his face. They walked up to the door and Jack rang the doorbell.

  
“What the hell are you doing? Can’t you read the sign idjits?” Said a man who opened a small window. He sounded a lot like Bobby, but there was no resemblance in the face.

  
“There is no sign.” He pointed out.

  
“What do you mean there’s no-“ he looked down at the door. “Balls!” He grumbled before sticking a sign on the door and slamming the window closed. It said ‘Bell out of order. Please knock’. He rolled his and knock only for the door man to open his window again with a different attitude.

  
“That’s more like it. Now state your business.”

  
“We want to see the Wizard.” He told him.

  
“Yeah right. Try again. The Wizard isn’t taking appointments right now or ever.” He scoffed getting ready to slam the door in their faces.

  
“Wait!” Jack made him pause. “Please we’ve come a long way. The Good Witch of the North sent me.”

  
“She gave him the ruby shoes. Look.” Sam pointed at his feet.

  
“Well ain’t that so. Fine. You can come in.” He opened the door and let them in. Jack was surprised to find that everything really was Emerald, down to the citizens and horses.

  
“Here let me call you a cabby.” The doorman waved over a horse drawn carriage. The four of them got inside.

  
“Where are you fellas off to?” He asked.

  
“We want to see the Wizard.”

  
“The Wizard? But you can’t… I mean of course you can, but first I’ll take you somewhere to tidy up.”

  
“No thank you. We just want to see the Wizard.” Jack said firmly.

  
“Listen kid, I hate to say it, but nobody sees the Wizard. You’d have to be someone special for him to agree to meet with you.” The cabby sighed.

  
“Hey! He is special.” Dean insisted with a growl.

  
“Yeah I’m sure he is.” He fired back sarcastically.

  
“Please, I’m just trying to get back home.” Jack pleaded.

  
“Fine. I’ll take you to the guard and you can try, but just remember my warning.”

  
The carriage ride only lasted about a minute to Jack’s annoyance. They could have easily walked it if they had known where they were going. It certainly would have been faster than arguing with the strange man driving the carriage.

  
As Jack jumped out of the “cab” he heard someone scream from a distance. Instinctively he ran towards it.

  
“It was the witch!” He heard someone else yell.

  
“Jack! Maybe we shouldn’t be running towards the danger!” He heard Lion-Dean call. He ignored him and kept going. He chuckled knowing that the real Dean would run towards it too.

  
He pushed through the crowd of people that was forming. He came to a stop once they saw what they were staring at. There was a dead body lying on the ground. His abdomen was torn to shreds with his blood pouring out of him. The emerald wall behind was dripping with scarlet letters that spelled out, “Surrender Jack or die! W.W.W.” It was oddly gruesome for an innocent little kid movie. The crowd around him started to mumble.

  
“Jack? Who’s Jack?”

  
“Let’s ask the Wizard.”

  
“Yes! The Wizard will explain it!” Jack felt someone pull at his arm. He turned around gearing up for a confrontation, but he relaxed when he saw it was tin man Cas.  
“Come on J…” He paused, realizing that he shouldn’t say his name aloud. “We should go.” Jack nodded and the two of them walked back over to where the cabby dropped them off. The lion and scarecrow were waiting for them.

  
“Is anyone going to clue me in on why there’s a freakin’ dead body?” Dean asked.

  
“It was the witch.” Jack answered. “The witch who is after me.”

  
“Great! That’s...fantastic.” The lion said sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes and shoved passed him. He had to push his way through another crowd that was beginning to for around the guard.

  
“Stop! Everyone go back home! Everything is alright! The Wizard has the situation under control, so you can all go back to your homes. There’s nothing to worry about! So get outta here!” The guard was yelled at the worried crowd. Finally, people started to disperse, giving Jack an opening to speak.

  
“Please, we need to see the Wizard.”

  
“Yeah, you and every other person in Oz.” The guard scoffed.

  
“But, this is important!” Jack argued.

  
“I’m sure it is, but the Wizard is a busy man and my orders are to let no one through. So, you’ll have to come again some other time.”

  
“Please make this one exception. We’ve come such a long way.” Cas pleaded.

  
“Nope. Not nobody, not no how.”

  
“But he’s Jack!” The scarecrow exclaimed.

  
“The witch’s Jack?” The four of them eagerly nodded.

  
The guard sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “Alright fine. I’ll see what I can do.” He grumbled before walking away.

  
“Did you hear that? He said ‘I’ll see’! That means I’m getting my brain!” Sam exclaimed.

  
“I’ll finally be able to feel!”

  
“I’ll be King of the Forest!”

  
“I’m going home.” Jack added softly. The longer he was away from home, the more he began to miss it. Sure, to most people, his life wasn’t that great, but it was all he’d ever known. He regretted even considering running away. That’s how he’d gotten into this mess in the first place. He missed his family. Sam, Dean, and Cas were probably looking for him right now, when they could be hunting or looking for Michael. This was all his fault.

  
Jack was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw the guard walking back out and the look on his face wasn’t to happy.

  
“Go home! The Wizard says go away!”

  
“What?” Jack asked surprised, but it was too late. The guard had already walked back to whatever room he came from.

  
“What do we do now Jack?” The scarecrow asked.

  
“Yeah, you said you know everything that’s going to happen. What happens next?” The lion asked.

  
“I don’t know…” Jack said realizing he never had a plan for if the Wizard didn’t work out. He had no clue what Dorothy did from this point on.

  
“What do you mean, you don’t know?” The tin man said in a voice that was similar enough to Castiel’s that Jack felt a wave of shame. He hated when Castiel sounded disappointed in him, it didn’t happen often, but he still hated it.

  
“I-I didn’t watch the rest of the movie.”

  
“Are you kidding me?” The lion’s voice sounded so much like Dean when he was angry. It took Jack back to the time when Dean hated him and he nearly flinched.

  
“I-I’m sorry! I had to stop watching it because you guys were leaving a-and you wouldn’t let me come with. I-I was so upset.” He felt his voice crack.

  
“Jack?” Someone asked, but he ignored it and kept going.

  
“I was angry and I still struggle controlling what I feel. I should never left you guys. Y-you all are probably so worried…”

  
“Alright fine!” Jack turned around to see that the guard had come back. “I’ll take you to see the Wizard. Only ‘cause I don’t want to see the damn kid cry.” Jack felt relieved and realized that Dorothy probably did see the Wizard because she started crying.

  
“Guys wait!” Dean stopped them. “During Jack’s touching, but strange story, I realized that I should probably wait out here while you three go in.”

  
“Dude, shut up. Stop being such a coward!” Sam groaned.

  
“I can’t help it! I’m literally the cowardly lion.” Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of the lion’s arm.

  
“It’s alright guys, I got him.” Sam was practically dragging Dean along behind him.

  
As they walked in Jack realized he still had no idea how he would kill the Wizard when he saw him. There seemed to be no weapons in Oz, but even if there were the odds of them having witch-killing bullets were slim to none. If he still had his powers, he might’ve had a shot, but thanks to his biological father he was practically human. His only option was to assess the situation and see what he could do.

  
They were walking down a long hallway that looked dark and foreboding. He almost couldn’t blame the lion for being scared. Almost. His constant shaking and random noises were a bit over the top.

  
As they approached the center of the room he could hear a loud booming voice in the distance.

  
“I think t-that’s the Wizard.” Sam said.

  
“Yes! It is I! The Great Wizard!” They heard the voice say. “Come forward!” They walked closer, but Jack felt confused. All he saw was smoke and green lighting. He couldn’t even see a figure of a man. “Who are you?” Sam, Dean, and Cas pushed Jack forward.

  
“My name is Jack. I’m not from here.” He was trying to decide how much he should tell the Wizard. “I was wondering-“

  
“Silence! I already know what you came to ask for.” Jack was startled by the Wizard’s sudden interrupted, but not from his knowledge of knowing what he would ask for. He request was pretty obvious if the Wizard was indeed the one who trapped him here. Of course he would want his freedom. “Step forward tin man!” Castiel stepped forward next to Jack. “You dare to come to me for a heart, do you? You clinking, clanking, clattering collection of caliginous junk!”

  
“Uh…yes?” Castiel said unsure.

  
“Quiet!” The Wizard yelled as Castiel scrunched up his face. “And you, Scarecrow, have the effrontery to ask for a brain? You billowing bale of bovine fodder!”

  
“Uh...yes sir? I-I mean your honor. I-I mean.”

  
“Enough!” Sam gulped nervously. “And you, Lion.”

  
“Son of a bitch…” Dean muttered before passing out.

  
Meanwhile Jack was trying to figure out where the Wizard was. There was all this green smoke and fire, but he couldn’t see a person behind it. All he could she was a projection of a green head. But, he couldn’t see a person behind it.

  
“Are you just going to insult us? Or will you actually help us?” Jack asked feeling impatient.

  
“Silence! Ya idgits!” Jack thought that sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place where he had heard it before. “I fully intend on granting your requests, but…”

  
“Oh, come on.” He heard Sam scoff.

  
“But first, you must prove yourselves worthy by performing a small task. Bring me the Witch of the West’s book of spells.”

  
“That’s impossible. The only way to get her to part from that book is by killing her.” Castiel argued.

  
“Do what you must. The book of the damned is powerful and ancient. It can’t remain in the wrong hands. Bring me that and I’ll grant your requests.”

  
“What happens if she kills us first?” Dean asked. Jack hadn’t noticed when he got up.

  
“Get outta here!” The Wizard yelled. The four of them fast walked out of the room.

  
“How the hell are we supposed to kill a witch?” Dean asked.

  
“Where I come from, you need ‘witch-killing bullets’, but I don’t know where we would find that in Oz. Besides that, I guess we can use… fire?” Jack told them. Witches were basically humans, so they can be mortally wounded in similar ways. Burning them with fire or decapitation would do the trick. It was getting close enough to do it that was the problem.

  
“Uh… can we not do the whole fire thing? My, uh, entire body is extremely flammable.” Sam gestured to his body made from straw.

  
“Maybe we can find a way inside that doesn’t involve killing her.” Jack sighed. This was going to be difficult. If only he had his powers, then he wouldn’t have to be resourceful. Of course, that’s probably where Sam, Dean, and Cas meant when they wouldn’t let him come on the hunt. He was too dependent on his powers. “Does anyone know where the witch lives?”

  
“She lives on the other side of that forest.” Sam said pointing at an ominous forest. It was strange, while the rest of Oz was bright and colorful, the forest appeared to have a dark cloud above it. There was a heavy contrast between it and the emerald city they had come from.

  
“God dammit…” He heard Dean whisper.


	2. There's no place like home

The four of them began their trek through the forest. Jack was leading the group while the cowardly lion was in the back. He was constantly muttering his disapproval of the situation.

“Of course it had to be the freakin’ forest. Literally the only creepy place in this freakin’ world and that’s where we had to go. Fan freakin’ tastic. Why can witches live somewhere nice and sunny. No they had to live in the middle of nowhere.”

“Dude relax. Aren’t you supposed to be ‘king of the forest’ or something like that?” Sam objected.

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I’m not scared of it. It’s like none of you guys took me seriously when I said I have no courage.”

“No, we did. We just didn’t think it was this bad.” It was strange that Sam and Dean were still bickering like siblings. Technically here, they weren’t related and had never met before, but they still acted the same way they usually did.

They continued with their walk through the forest, while Dean continued to mutter his complaints. They had no idea what was ahead or what they should be expecting.

“We’re getting closer to the tower, keep an eye out for any guards.” Sam told them.

“It is strange how we haven’t seen anything this whole way.” Jack pointed out. Surely a dangerous witch would have some kind of security. Especially if the ruler of this land often sent people on missions to kill her.

“It’s also strange how the lion has been uncharacteristically silent.” Cas said cautiously. The three turned around in sync only to find that Dean was nowhere to be seen.

“Maybe he got scared and ran back,” Sam reasoned. “If he isn’t willing to help us kill the witch then he must not want courage that bad.”

“He’s right we should keep going.” Jack agreed.

The only made it a few steps further before they heard they heard a metal bang. Sam and Jack jumped only to find that the tin man was nowhere to be seen.

“Cas!” Jack called out.

“You don’t think he could’ve ran back too?” Sam's voice was shaky with nerves.

“No, Castiel wouldn’t do that.” Jack shook his head before running in the other direction. “Castiel!” He called looking around.

“Jack! Look out!” Sam yelled as something hit him on the back of the head and he blacked out.

His mind flashed images of Dorothy’s house spinning in a tornado just like in the movie. In the background he could hear Sam, Dean, and Cas calling out his name. He began to feel dizzy as the house spinned faster and faster until his family’s voices were drowned out by the cackle of a witch.

  
He woke up with a gasp. His eyes darted around at what he’d hope would be his bedroom in the Bunker. Instead he appeared to be on the inside of a medieval looking castle. Which meant he was still stuck in Oz, or whatever hallucination the witch trapped him in.

“I see your finally awake dearie,” He turned his head and saw Rowena staring at him, still adorning a black robe and pointed witch hat.

“What happened? Where are my friends?” He asked recalling the last moments before he was knocked out.

“Don’t worry, your friends got away, unfortunately.” She said annoyed. “My servants only thought to capture you. In the story, the witch has flying monkeys, but I thought, ‘why use a critter, when you can compel people to do it?’ Although I’m starting to wish I went with the beasts.” Something in her sentence caught Jack’s attention.

“Wait, you know that this is all from a story?”

Maybe Rowena was the true witch who trapped him here. If she knew the truth then she must be from the real world, right? Although, Jack couldn’t understand what her motive would be. The way Sam, Dean, and Cas had always talked about her, she sounded like a good person. She had helped them out during some of their most dire times in need. Why would she capture him? And why now? The only motive that he could think of was that she hated his real father, Lucifer, but surely she knew that he wanted nothing to do with him.

“Of course I know this is a story dear! We’re all stories and I predict that your story will be coming to an end very soon.” So, maybe it wasn’t Rowena. That made it sound like she only meant it figuratively. Although that didn’t explain how she knew about the flying monkeys. “Now, I think we may be able to add a few extra pages if you give me those ruby slippers.”

“Or you’ll do what?” Jack tested. Rowena glowered.

“Or I’ll torture you until you comply and believe me, I’ve studied different means of torture for centuries. And as much as I’d hate to ruin that sweet face darling, test me again and I won’t hesitate.”

“Alright, fine.” Jack sighed. “Go, ahead and take them! I don’t even know why the good witch made me wear them in the first place.”

“Good boy. You’re smarter than you look.” The witch reached for his feet, as soon as her hands were inches away she drew her hands back as if the shoes had shocked her. She screamed in rage. “I should have known! This is powerful magic. It seems the shoes have been bounded to the owner. I’ll only be able to take them if your dead.”

“Like the elder wand in Harry Potter?” He asked.  
She looked at him confused. “Has this Potter studied the ancient practice of witchcraft?”

“Yes…” She stared at Jack oddly for a moment before shaking her head.

“No matter. Your distractions are not going to change your fate. Give me time to decide if I’ll kill you quickly or slowly. After your rude remarks and ridiculous distractions, I’m leaning towards a nice and slow death.” She walked over to a gigantic hourglass and turned it upside down. “I’ll be right back when this hourglass runs out and then the fun will begin.”

Once the witch left the room, Jack got up and began to look for an escape. It seemed that the lock on the door was locked with some type of magic because it didn’t budge after he tried picking it. After the tenth failed attempt, he gave up when he realized it was the lock and not his lack of skill. He then, checked the main window that was left wide open. Even if there was a slight drop he would be willing to risk breaking his arm. However, when he looked down, the drop was impossibly steep. The layer of fog was so thick he couldn’t see the ground. Scaling it was also not an option. The side of the tower were completely smooth, meaning there were no footholes that he could potentially step on. The last option would be ramming the door, but there was nothing big enough to attempt it. Which meant that he was truly stuck.

As he looked around the room he felt himself being drawn to the big crystal ball in the center of the room. As he pressed his palm against it the smoke inside started to swirl. When the smoke cleared he saw Sam, Dean and Castiel sitting in the library of the Bunker.

“How could we let this happen?” Castiel said putting a hand over his forehead.

“It’s my fault. I was too hard on him. I mean he’s just a kid.” Dean sighed.

“No, it’s my fault. I should have let him help with the case.” Sam said looking down.

“It’s all of our faults.” Castiel lifted his head up. “We all agreed that he wasn’t ready to hunt and we all decided to not let him go. Although, now I see that we made a poor decision.”

“Well yeah, all three of us there, he probably would’ve been fine. Probably the safest he could ever be. Definitely better than him out there by himself.” Dean took a sip from his beer.

“I just wish we knew where to start looking. Besides his note, we have no leads. I couldn’t track his phone, Cas can’t sense him, he must’ve gone on foot, which means traffic cams and stolen cars are a bust. It’s like Jack literally disappeared.” Sam looked to his brother and friend helplessly.

“Which means that someone or something probably found him.” Dean added.

Castiel suddenly stood up. “We don’t have time for this-”

“Cas, what do you mean?” Dean questioned.

“I mean that you don’t have time for this.” Castiel closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to explain. “Dean, you and Sam need to stay here and continue to find a way to defeat Michael. I will go and look for Jack alone.” He said firmly.

“Like hell you are!” Dean argued, standing up from where he was leaning against the table.

“Dean. Jack is my responsibility. I promised Kelly that I would take care of him, which means that it is my duty to ensure that he is safe.”

“Jack is family, Cas. He’s our responsibility. Which means we’re all going. Period.”

“Cas, the more people looking for Jack means the sooner we find him.” Sam spoke up. “Besides, we have so many people backing us up, they won’t even notice the three of us are missing for a few days. Mom, Bobby, the alternate world hunters, Garth, hell even Ketch, will all continue to find a way to defeat Michael. No one has to do anything alone anymore.”

“Yeah and right now, finding Jack is our priority.” Dean added.

“Alright.” Cas sat down giving in. “I just hope he’s safe.”

The scene disappeared and soon enough it was once again a ball of smoke. Jack sat down on the ground and thought about what he had just seen.

  
This was all his fault. If he had just stayed in the Bunker like they wanted, none of this would have happened. The worst part wasn’t even being stuck in the movie waiting for a witch to kill him. It was knowing that Sam, Dean, and Cas were out there looking for him when they should be looking for Michael. They were wasting time, looking for him. He had been selfish and ran away without thinking about what would happen if he did. He should’ve known that they’d be worried. They were his family and they cared about him.

At the time, he was so angry that all he wanted was to get away from everything. But now, he found himself longing to be back to the Bunker watching a movie with Sam, Dean, and Cas. He could imagine Sam and Dean bickering over what movie they were going to watch, while Cas passed him candy from his coat pocket when Sam wasn’t looking.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard someone call out his name.

“Jack!” Someone yelled from the other side of the door.

“Sam?” Jack called back. “I’m in here!”

He ran to the door. “Yeah it’s us. We’re going to get you out of there.” He heard Sam call back.

“Good luck. I think the lock has some kind of spell on it, you won’t be able to pick it open.” Jack informed him.

“Yeah we don’t know what you mean by ‘picking it’. We were just going to break it open.”

“I have an axe.” He heard Cas say.

“Okay stand back Jack! We’re going to try and break it open.” Jack stepped far away from the door, unsure of how this would pan out. If the witch cursed the door they may never get it open.

Turns out, only the lock had a spell on it because it a matter of minutes the tin man was chopping through the wooden door with an axe.

Jack slipped through the hole they made in the door.

“Jack! Are you alright?” Castiel asked looking him over.

“Yes. I’m fine, but we need to hurry. The witch is coming back in any minute.”

“Did you find the book?” Sam reminded him.

“No, I haven’t seen it. She must be hiding it somewhere.”

“Guys, I don’t think we have enough time to go looking for it.” Dean said gesturing towards the stairs where they could hear the guards voices. They made a run for it. They almost succeeded in reaching the door before it abruptly shut in front of them. They turned around and saw Rowena and her guards watching them.

“Thought you could get away from me that easily.”

Jack started looking around for a possible escape route only to find that Rowena had them backed into a corner. “Well, I’ll be sure to make your death nice and slow, but not until you’ve watched all your little friends die first. It’s a real shame, killing off such attractive young men, but it would seem my hands are tied.” Since there was no chance of escape, Jack looked around for something he could use to fight back, but all he saw was a bucket of water. Resourcefulness was a skill he had been working on ever since he lost his powers. His grace had made it simple for him to fight his enemies, so simple that now he was at a loss for what to do. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that Sam and Dean got through these situations without powers on a daily basis. “I’ll start with the biggest. I hear that Samuel is susceptible to a bit of fire.” Rowena made a ball of fire in her hand.

  
Jack looked quickly at the bucket of water, realizing it was all they had and at the very least it would put out the fire. The moment he grabbed the water Dean’s voice rang in his head.

_"Yeah but a real witch doesn’t die from water being thrown on them"._

He immediately threw the all of the bucket of water over Rowena, thanking Dean for spoiling the end of the movie for him.

The witch let out a high pitched shriek loud enough that Jack had to cover his ears.

“You cursed brat! Look what you’ve done!” Jack looked up expecting to see a dying witch, but instead he saw a soaking wet Rowena looking very angry.

“B-but your supposed to be dead.” Jack said confused.

“Of course I’m not dead! You rotten prick! This isn’t some fairytale! You can’t kill a witch with water!”

Jack shrugged. Everything else followed the story, no matter how ridiculous. He assumed this would be the same. “And to think, I almost let you off with a quick death. Now, I’ll be sure to torture you nice and slow before I finish you!” Something in Rowena’s words made Jack think. In his world, Sam had told him that Rowena may act like she’s evil, but deep down she did have feelings. After all, she helped Sam and Dean out many times in the past, hardly expecting anything in return. To Jack she sounded like a good person. Maybe if he talked to her, this Rowena may show them mercy.

“Rowena, wait! I know we hardly know each other, but this isn’t you. You’re not evil, at least you’re not entirely. Sam and Dean told me stories about you and about all of the times you helped them out.

They said they always acted like they were making a deal with you, but they knew that deep down you wanted to help them either way. You’ve helped them out regardless of it being an end of the world issue or just to save Dean. Honestly, I think your pretty cool.” The witch was looking at him like she had no clue what he was saying, but he definitely had her attention when he called her cool. “Look, Sam told me what happened between you and my father and I know you think I’m the reason your son is dead. So I get why you don’t like me. But, I am not my father, I’m different. In fact, I don’t want to be anything like him. And I didn’t kill your son… intentionally and I’m really sorry about that. But, I never wanted to come here and I don’t want to be here anymore then you want me to be. I just want to go home. I want to go back to my family. I miss them.” When he looked back at the witch, she looked significantly less angry than she did before. In fact, she almost looked emotional.

“I have to admit dearie, I only understand about half of what you said, but it still touched me regardless. Especially, the part where you said I was cool.” She flipped her red hair over her shoulder. “I suppose I could spare you. I only wanted the slippers for revenge purposes. I don’t even want to wear them, they’re hideous.”

“Really? Thank you-“ Jack smiled, he honestly wasn’t sure that his speech would be that affective. Talking usually only worked with family or humans, monsters could be practically unreachable.

“Not so fast,” Rowena held up a hand. Jack held his breath, he had forgotten that this usually involved making some kind of deal. “If I spare you, you must promise to leave Oz immediately and never return.”

“Deal,” Jack replied immediately. He was ready to go home and had no intention of returning. At least she didn’t ask for his soul, that may have been harder to negotiate.

He felt the scarecrow nudge him on his side.

“Don’t forget the book.”

“Right. Uh...one more thing. The Wizard said that he would send me back to my home in Kansas if I bring him the book of the damned.”

Rowena gave him a suspicious look. “The book of the damned is a very powerful spell book. Why should I give it to you? How do I know this isn’t a trick?”

“Because if I don’t leave Oz; I promise to bring you back the book and I’ll give you the ruby slippers, even if that means killing me.” He told her honestly. If the Wizard couldn’t take him back then he would well and truly be out of options. He would willingly give Rowena her spellbook back and hopefully it wouldn’t come down to her killing him.

“Alright, we have a deal. I’ll be fine as long as the witch killer is gone. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t studied every spell in that ragged book front to back and the Wizard would need a witch at my level of expertise before he could perform any of those spells.”

When Rowena handed back the book, Jack was so happy that he nearly hugged the witch. To which she pushed him away and warned him to leave before she changed her mind.

Soon enough, Jack and his three companions were back on the yellow brick road to emerald city.

This time when they arrived there were no guards keeping them from walking in. They let him through with no questions, as if the Wizard was expecting them.

“What the hell are you four doing back here?” The Wizard’s voice echoed off the walls.

“We brought you the book of the damned. Like you asked.” Jack said stepping forward with the scarecrow who was holding out the book.

“Well I’ll be damned. Is the wicked witch dead?”

“No, we found another way.” Sam answered for him this time.

“So, you made a deal. That’s the only way make that witch do anything.” The Wizard scoffed.

“So, you’ll give us what we asked for?” Jack asked hopefully.

“We’ll see, give me a day to think about it.”

“What?” Jack asked angrily. “No, we did exactly what you asked.”

“No you didn’t. I wanted you to kill the Wicked Witch of the West and she’s still alive. How am I supposed to know that she won’t come after me next?”

“That was never part of the deal.” Cas argued stepping forward.

“It was implied, you idjit!” The Wizard barked back.

“You lying son of a-” Dean started forgetting his fear from earlier.

“Watch you tone with me boy!…” Jack stopped paying attention as Sam, Dean, and Cas continued to argue with the Wizard. His eyes were drawn to the floating head that clearly wasn’t real. From the moment Jack first saw it, he knew it looked like a projection. At first he thought it that maybe the Wizard wasn’t even here. That maybe he used a projector for protection, as ruler of this land, the Wizard must have plenty of people who may want him dead. Then Jack started to really take in the room for the first time. Between the smoke, the fire, and the floating head, the room was designed for your eyes to be drawn towards the center of it. That made Jack wonder, where was the projection coming from? That’s when he noticed a green curtain in the far corner of the room. He slowly walked towards it. The others were too focused on their argument to even notice that he moved. When he pulled back the curtain he saw a man speaking into a microphone while also fiddling with a weird looking machine.

“Bobby?” Jack said surprised making the older man jump.

“Aw hell!”

“Your the Wizard?” Jack asked shocked. He wasn’t sure who he had expected, but it definitely was not Bobby.

“Yeah, it’s me. The Great Wizard of Oz.” He said sarcastically. “I get it if I’m not what you expected.”

“Your a fake!” Sam said from behind him. “No wonder he can’t help us. He isn’t even a real wizard.”

“Your right I’m not much of a Wizard, but I’m the best chance you have.”

“If your not a Wizard, how are you supposed to give me a brain? Or give tin man his heart, or lion his courage?”

“Or send me home.” Jack chimed in. If he couldn’t return home, it would mean his death.

“Because I can’t give you what you idjits already have!” Bobby practically yelled.

“Is this another trick?” Dean asked confused. “Cause if it is-”

“Fine! If you want something physical to make you happy, then I’ll give it to you.” Bobby rolled his eyes then reached into a bag. He pulled out a piece of paper and walked up to Sam. “So, you want a brain huh? Well tough luck you already have one. You can’t be walking and talking without a brain. What you should be asking for is a smart one. Now this here is a diploma. Where I come from, society believes that anyone who has one must be smart. Course you could just as easily be smart without one.”

Sam looked at it like it was the most important thing in the world. “Wow, guys I have a brain. Someone ask me something!”

“What’s 56x72?” Dean threw out.

“4,032” Sam answered immediately. “Guys I have a brain!” He said amazed at his sudden ability.

“So Lion, yer looking for courage.” Bobby stood in front of Dean who nodded his head eagerly. “Well just like straw brains over there, you already had it the whole time. If you truly had no courage you would have never left the damn forest, let alone fight the wickedest witch in Oz, but I’ll give you a damn gift if that’s what you want.” He digged into his bag and pulled out a medal. “Where I come from anyone given this award is considered a hero. The bravest of men. The truth of the matter is there no more braver than you are. The only difference between you and them is a dumb metal.”

Dean looked awestruck at the metal in his hand. “Awesome!” He said with a grin.

Bobby moved in front of Cas next. “Same thing goes for you tin man, if you didn’t have a heart then you would’ve finished these three idjits hours ago. Being frank, a heart is not always the best thing to have. A heart can give you strength, but when it’s broken it could be your greatest weakness”

“I don’t care.” Cas said immediately. “I still want one.”

“Alright, I’ll give you your freakin’ pacemaker.” He dug into his bag before pulling out a heart shaped clock. “There it beats and everything.”

Castiel looked at it with a small smile, “Thank you very much.” Then Castiel up at Jack. “What about Jack?”

Bobby sighed before dropping the bag on the floor and walking back over to Jack. “Yeah there was a reason I saved the kid for last. His problem is kinda complicated. It’s not about giving him a home it’s about sending him back to his. Which can’t really be solved by some metaphorical trinket in a bag.”

“So you can’t help me.” Jack said worried.

“I didn’t say that.” Bobby assured him. “Now I don’t know much about Lebanon, Kansas. But I can get you to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Is that fine?”

“That would be perfect.” Jack said anxious to be back at the Bunker already.

“I flew in here from an air balloon. Now I have to warn you, I’m not very good at flying it, but I’m good enough to get us back to the states.”

“Wait, you came here in an air balloon?” Jack asked confused. “That’s not possible.”

“Of course it is. I was flying in an air balloon when a storm hit and I crash landed in Oz. Isn’t that how you got here?” Bobby spoke as if it was the most obvious way in the world.

“No, that’s impossible. Don’t you have something more…magical?” Jack groaned he knew it was too easy to be real. Sure to the people of Oz it may have seemed like his bedroom fell from the sky, but Jack knew that wasn’t true. For one, his bedroom was inside an underground bunker, which meant it should be unaffected by any type of storm.

“What part of ‘I’m not a real wizard’ didn’t you understand? A balloon’s all I have kid, take it or leave it.” Jack considered it for a moment. What if this was his only way back? Something about it seemed too easy, but in the film Dorothy always seemed to be given easy solutions. He had gotten this far by just going along with the plot of the movie. Maybe it was a simple as riding in an air balloon. However, he felt his gut telling him that this wasn’t right. That if he waited a bit longer the real solution would happen. His gut was usually right even when he chose to ignore it.

“That’s okay. I’ll find another way.” Jack said confidently. He ignored the looks of surprise he saw the scarecrow, lion, and tin man giving him.

“Then I wish you the best of luck, kid.” Bobby gave him a sympathetic look. “Let me at least give you a tip. In this world you usually get what you’ve been looking for after you learn a lesson. Just take a look at your friends, it didn’t take much of a Wizard to do that.”

“Thanks Bobby.” Jack smiled before walking out of the room.

Jack took a seat on the steps in front of Emerald City and tried to think this through. Sam, Dean, and Cas joined him on the stairs.

“You know Jack, your welcome to stay here with us if you want.” Cas said sympathetically.

“Yeah.” Dean agreed. “Now that I’ve got courage, I’ll fight off any witch that tries to get you. Next time I say we kill her. No hesitation.” Sam and Cas both gave him a glare.

“No it’s fine guys. I think I just need to figure out the lesson, like what Bobby said.” Jack reflected back on his time in Oz. Then he tried to think through what exactly happened right before. He remembered fighting with Sam, Dean, and Cas because they wouldn’t let him go on hunts now that he had no powers. Then once they left he had been planning on running away... just like Dorothy did.

“Maybe that’s my lesson.” he said out loud once that epiphany struck him.

“Uh guys?” He heard Sam say. “I think someone’s coming.” Jack looked up to see that Charlie had appeared, wearing the same ridiculous dress from when this whole thing started.

“Are you here to send Jack back home?” Dean asked.

“No, actually Jack is going to send himself home. He’s had the power to do it this whole time. It’s in those shoes I gave him.”

Jack stood up. “I do?”

“Wow, fan-freakin-tastic!” Dean said sarcastically. “You mean to tell me he could have gone home this whole time and you thought you’d just keep that information to yourself?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. That was kind of a dick move.” Charlie winced. “But, if I had just told you then you would have never learned your lesson. Which is?...” She gestured towards Jack.

“I learned that I should have never tried running away. Sam, Dean, and Cas just wanted me to be safe because they care about me and I shouldn’t have gotten mad at them because of it. And running away would’ve just made them more worried about me. And I should be grateful to have a family that cares about me that much. They may not be my parents, but they’ve been good to me. And despite everything, there are people who have it a lot worse than me, as far as family goes.”

“Don’t mind me, I have allergies.” Charlie said wiping her face. “Okay Jack are you ready to go home?”

“Yes,” he turned to his friends. “I would tell you guys goodbye, but I know I’m going see you again.”

“Still, thank you Jack. Truly. We wouldn’t have done this without you.” Sam thanked him honestly.

Jack smiled back before turning to Charlie.

“To return home you just tap your heels three times and think there’s no place like home.”

Jack nodded and crossed his fingers that this would work. He slowly tap his heels together and repeated “there’s no place like home...there’s no place like home…” He tried picturing his bedroom in the bunker hoping that would help.

He felt the change instantly. Specifically, felt himself go from a standing position to lying down on what felt like a mattress. The first thing he heard was the sound of Judy Garland singing “somewhere over the rainbow.” He started to feel worried that he hadn’t actually left the world. Or maybe he had and now he had to face whatever creature put him there.

He relaxed when he heard Dean’s voice. “Man, this movie is a classic.” He didn’t sound worried, in fact he sounded quite relaxed, which was something Jack didn’t hear too often. Maybe he was dead.

“Oh really?” He heard Sam’s voice say. “What happened to _enough with this Disney crap_.” Sam had lower is voice in a bad attempt at impersonating Dean.

“I’ll admit it’s been a few decades since I’ve seen it. Sorry I don’t watch it every weekend like you, Samantha.” Then added as an afterthought. “And I don’t sound like that.”

“Oh please, you could give Cas a run for his money.” Sam teased. “I’m just glad you admitted that I’m right.”

“Woah woah. Hold on. Just cause I said it wasn’t garbage doesn’t mean I like it.”

“You did say it was a classic.” He heard Cas speak up.

“Come on Cas, why do you keep taking his side today?”

“I’m not taking sides, Dean. I just repeated what you said.”

“He has a point.” Sam added. “Besides you were the one who wanted to play it again from the beginning.”

“Well yeah, we started it halfway through and Cas has never seen it before.”

“I know the plot line of the movie from Metatron.” Cas defended.

“That’s not the same and you know it!”

“Yes Dean, you’ve told me that a hundred times.” Jack could hear the eye roll in Cas’ voice. “Need I remind you, that we didn’t put this on for you, we did it for Jack.”

Jack opened his eyes for the first time at the mention of his name. He was relieved to find that the bed he was lying in was his own. Castiel and Dean were both sitting on the edge of his bed while Sam was sitting in a chair close by. All three men had their attention towards Sam’s laptop that was sitting on the desk playing the old movie.

“Kid’s been out for a while, maybe you should check him again Cas.” Dean sounded concerned.

Castiel turned around only to lock eyes with Jack who was watching them.

“Jack,” Cas smiled. Sam and Dean quickly whipped around.

“Nice to see your back with us kid,” Dean greeted. Jack slowly sat up in his bed.

“How did you guys find me?” Jack asked curious to know the culprit behind his odd excursion.

“Find you? What are you talking about?” Sam asked. All three men were staring at him oddly.

“I was sent to this alternate world called Oz and it look just like the movie.” He pointed at the laptop.

“And there were these alternate versions of all of you, and Charlie was wearing a weird dress, and Bobby was a fake wizard, a-and Rowena was a wicked witch.” He realized how crazy it sounded after he said it.

“That’s no alternate reality, Rowena really is a wicked witch.” Cas said blunty.

Sam gave the angel a funny look before explaining. “Jack, you’ve been here this entire time. You were just dreaming.”

“Of course he was dreaming. He just described the entire freakin plotline of the Wizard of Oz.” Dean scoffed.

“B-but, you guys were looking for me. I saw it. You stopped hunting for Michael…” He felt confused at the information he had just been given. It was all a dream.

The simplicity of everything made the explanation almost make sense. He was just surprised by how new it felt.

“Let me guess, you got all that from looking through a magic ball when you were stuck in the witch’s tower.” Dean said sarcastically.

“Dean leave him alone.”Castiel glared. “Jack you’re still new to the concept of having dreams, it’s normal for you to confuse them with reality. Believe me, I understand.”

“But,” Jack started, still trying to wrap his head around the situation. “If this was all a dream. Then why are you guys here? Aren’t you supposed to be on a hunt?”

“We were.” Sam started. “But, we ended up turning around and coming back.”

“Weirdly enough, as soon as we hit the road we got a tornado warning on our phone. There was no way I was driving my baby through that.”

Sam coughed. “And we felt bad about leaving you here by yourself. So, we called another hunter to take the case and we came back.”

“Which turned out to be a good call, since we found you out cold on the ground.” Dean finished. “Mind telling us what that was all about?”

“Um… I tripped. I must’ve hit my head.” Jack decided that now probably wasn’t the best time to tell them about how his “cold” was getting significantly worse. It was best not to worry them anymore than he had already.

Cas stared at him for a moment as if he knew he was lying, but he decided to not comment on it.

“Yeah you had a pretty good bump on your head. You should be fine, Cas healed you up.” Dean explained.

“There’s something else we wanted to talk to you about.” Cas started, traded looks with Sam and Dean.

“When we came in here we found this.” Sam pulled out the letter he had left on his bed. “We thought about not opening it, in case it was an invasion of privacy, but-“

“You wrote our damn names on the front of it.” Dean finished. “What’s this about going off on your own to find Michael?”

Jack winced. He had forgotten about the letter he left behind. “I-I wanted to prove myself to you. To show you that I was ready. I was just so mad when you guys left. But, it’s okay! You don’t have to worry about that anymore!” He added quickly when they looked like they wanted to protest.

“Dream or not, I learned an important lesson in Oz and now I know that running away is a dumb idea.”  
Sam and Dean both looked to Cas who nodded.

“He’s telling the truth.”

“We wanted to apologize to you too Jack. We should be letting you tag along on hunts, especially when it’s with all three of us. You learn by doing, not by staying at home.” Sam apologized.

“If there’s anything we’ve learned over the years, it’s that we’re better as team.” Dean added.

“It’s okay. I understand why you wanted me to stay here. I’m still new to hunting without powers and you wanted me to be safe.” The three men looked at him surprised.” I still do want to go on hunts, if you’ll allow me. But, I’ll listen and I won’t try going off on my own anymore.”

“Alright,” Dean clapped. “We all decided that tonight we’re not going to do anything involving any research or hunting crap. We are going to have a normal family movie night. It’s rare all four of us are stuck here actually doing something fun together. How does that sound?”

“I would like that.” Jack agreed. “As long as it’s not _the Wizard of Oz_. I think I’ve had enough of that movie for today.”

“I think we should continue the theme of watching classic rainy day movies and watch _Singing in the Rain_.” Sam suggested.

“Or we could not.” Dean disagreed with his brother. “I think we should watch _Finding Nemo_.”

“Seriously Dean? How is that any better than what I said?”

“For starters, it’s not a freakin musical. And it continues the theme of kid fights with his dad and runs away from home.”

“Actually Nemo doesn’t run away from home, he gets abducted. Also, since when are you a Disney fan?”

“Oh well since you pulled it earlier; it’s Pixar not Disney.” Dean corrected earning himself an eye roll from Sam. “And since you decided that we had to watch a family-friendly movie.”

“Fine. Cas, do you mind being the tie breaker?” Sam turned to Cas politely.

“Just remember, that if you don’t pick my side this time we can no longer be best friends.” Dean said threateningly.

Cas gave Dean a glare. “That’s rather harsh, considering the lack of severity in the situation and my answer is neutral. I’ve never seen either of those films and I’m indifferent to whichever you pick.”

“Thanks a lot buddy. I guess your out then.” Dean sulked.

“Oh really? And who from your _extensive_ array of friends will you replace me with?” Cas exaggerated his sarcasm. “Maybe Ketch? It seemed like you really bonded in apocalypse world.” The angel had a smug look.

“Yeah yeah. That’s enough smartass, your back in.” Dean gave in.

Jack watched fondly as his family continued to bicker over what movie to watch which turned into who had the better movie snack. An argument, that had clearly been an ongoing discussion for some time. Jack found himself not minding the fighting at all.

_There’s no place like home._


End file.
